


Princess of Heart

by SmartZelda



Series: Kingdom Hearts Series From Character POVs [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Darkness, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Destiny Trio (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Sokai, Some Onesided Sokai (Kingdom Hearts), Soriku - Freeform, The Mayor is Kairi's Mom, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts series from Kairi's point of view.





	Princess of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, though I am responsible for dialogue or scenes not originally in it that are in this fanfiction. Remember that all added scenes, dialogue, etc are not canon and have to do with how I interpret the story. The way I interpret it will not always be the same as the way everyone else does.

A little girl with short, crimson hair runs up to an old woman sitting in a chair. "Grandma...could you please tell me that story again? The one about the darkness and children of light?"

The girl's grandmother giggles, "Kairi, I told you that story yesterday. Are you sure you want to hear it again? It can be a little scary."

"Yeah! I wanna hear it!"

"Well...okay, little one." Kairi's grandmother clears her throat and begins, "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light."

Kairi listens intently, for this story fascinates her greatly.

"Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves."

_Why couldn't they share light? Sharing feels good._

"And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared."

Kairi frowns.

_Poor world...why'd they have to do that to it?_

"But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children."

A big smile grows on Kairi's face.

_Like me?_

"With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world."

_We can really do that? Could I do that?_

"It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other."

Kairi's smile fades again.

_That's so sad...they're divided?_

"But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return."

_It will?_

A smile grows back on Kairi's face again.

"So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand Kairi?"

Kairi nods, "Yes, grandma. I understand. I wanna use my light to help everyone!"

Kairi's grandmother smiles lovingly at her, "That's good, child. Now, I believe it's time to go to bed."

"Awww, grandma..." Kairi whines. "Can I please stay up a bit longer?"

"Sorry, dear. You have to get your rest."

"Okay, grandma," Kairi smiles. She walks off to her room.

~

Kairi admires the flowers in her hand, smiling. "They're so pretty...I wanna give them to someone pretty too." Then, she looks up to see a black shape twisting in front of her, and let's out a scream. She runs as fast as she can to get away from the creature pouncing after her.

"No! Run!" a voice yells.

Kairi tries her hardest, but is met with a solid wall before her. She turns around to see the black shape pouncing high above her and cowers in fear, still clutching her flowers. When nothing hits her, though, she runs as fast as she can away from the wall and towards a woman. She puts her hand on the woman's strange weapon and cries a little.

_Please...help me..._

The woman just stands there, a big group of the black creatures now spasming before her and Kairi.

One of the creatures pounces high in the air to attack.

Kairi cowers again.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Please help...someone..._

"Hurry! Ya gotta get that girl to someplace that's safe."

Kairi looks up to see the woman in front of her, and a mouse far in front of the woman, holding his own strange weapon, facing the creatures.

"Who are you? Why do you have a keyblade?" the woman asks the mouse.

_Will the mouse...protect us?_

The mouse turns his head to the woman. "I'll tell ya later. Right now, we gotta stop these things!"

Kairi feels arms around her as she is pulled close to the chest of the woman, who carries Kairi away in a sprint.

The woman sets Kairi down far enough from the arena where the monsters won't notice her, but close enough for her to watch the battle. "Stay here, okay?"

Kairi nods, and the woman runs back towards the monsters and the mouse, and a fight ensues, the woman and the mouse fighting side by side.

At times when the woman or the mouse almost gets overtaken by the monsters, Kairi covers her eyes, but by the time she opens them, they're okay, the other having come to protect them. Every time Kairi opens their eyes to find them safe, the smile returns to her face.

_They can do this!_

Once all the black creatures are defeated, Kairi still stays in her hiding spot.

_Are _ _they_ _ really gone? Can I...go back?_

Luckily, the mouse walks over to where Kairi is, and smiles, "Hiya, I'm Mickey! you can go back now. I'll go with you."

Kairi nods with a smile, "Okay." She walks beside Mickey, back to where she had been attacked by the weird monsters. Both she and him wait for the woman, who eventually walks over to them, having returned from making sure there are no more monsters around.

The woman gets down on one knee in front of Mickey. "Thank you. My name is Aqua. I train under Master Eraqus."

"And I'm Mickey. I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for some more training."

Kairi waits patiently, as Mickey and Aqua continue to talk.

"I sense light within this girl. You think that's why they attacked her?"

"Yep," Mickey answers. "I think ya might be absolutely right. If ya ask me, she must be somebody pretty extraordinary."

Kairi's eyes light up at the thought.

_Wow! Me? _ _E_ _xtraordinary?_

"Yes. I'm quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect."

"Let's join forces!" Mickey suggests, holding his hand out, before a blue light shines brightly from his pocket. "Oh no, not now!"

_What's that? What's wrong Mr. Mickey?_

The light grows bigger, and Kairi steps back. "Ah!"

_What's happening?_

"I'll be okay!" the mouse yells. "See ya real soon!" He turns into a stream of light and stars and bounces off fixed points in the air up into the sky.

Both Kairi and Aqua watch in amazement as the stream leaves their eyes.

_Oh yeah!_

Kairi suddenly remembers her flowers, and turns to Aqua. "Here!" She holds the flowers out to her.

Aqua looks at the flowers, then turns to face Kairi. "Are these for me?"

"I picked you some flowers. Thanks for saving me." She holds the flowers out again, the smile on her face growing.

_If Mr. Mickey was still here, I'd give him some too._

Aqua reaches out with both hands to take the flowers and smiles down at them. "Oh, they're lovely. You're so sweet."

Kairi puts her right hand over her heart. "My name's Kairi." She leans into a cute little bow. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Aqua."

_You're really pretty Ms. Aqua...but you and Mr. Mickey are pretty in your hearts too._

"Kairi, about that light-"

"Kairi!" Kairi's grandmother interrupts as she walks up the stairs near Kairi and Aqua.

Kairi looks over at her grandmother in surprise. "Oh! Grandma!"

"Wait, Kairi, just a minute..."

Kairi looks back at Aqua, who puts two fingers on Kairi's necklace, causing it to glow with pure white light for a second. Kairi looks down at her necklace.

_Ooh...what _ _was_ _ that?_

"I just cast a magic spell on you."

_Magic?_

"One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe."

Kairi brings her head back up. "Thanks!" she exclaims, smiling even more now.

_Wow! She really is the nicest!_

Then, Kairi runs off to her grandmother.

"There you are. It's time to go."

"'Kay!" Kairi says. "Oh!" She turns around to face Aqua. "Bye!" She waves to Aqua, her right hand raised high. Then, once she sees Aqua give a little wave back, she sweetly smiles through closed eyes, before opening them again and turning back to her grandmother.

Kairi's grandmother holds out her hand, and Kairi takes it, walking her home.

"Hey, Grandma?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Could you tell me that story?"

"Again, dear?"

"Please?" Kairi pleads.

"Very well, then."

Kairi giggles, and pays attention as her grandmother begins.

"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children."

Kairi almost always giggles upon hearing the word "children" in the story.

_Like me!_

"With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you."

_Light...just like that lady and Mr. Mickey._

"Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away."

Kairi nods. "I love that story! Could you tell it again?"

Her grandmother laughs, "Fine, Kairi. One more time."

The two continue towards the house as Kairi's grandmother begins her story again.

~

_It's so dark...where am I?_

The girl feels great winds pushing past her body, from her head to past her toes. The wind whips her hair and puts pressure on her body.

_Grandma...it hurts..._

Her eyes open for but a moment, but shut closed just before she feels herself hit water. She begins to sink, the darkness closing in, curling up.

_Someone please...help me..._

Tears would have been streaming down her face had she not been in water, but then she remembers something.

_'Believe in the light'...I don't remember...who told me that?...But I believe...in the light...to protect me..._

The girl smiles before completely losing conciousness. Soon, though, a salty smell fills her nostrils and she wakes up on her back, her eyes opening to a beautiful sky, countless stars streaming down.

_So pretty..._

She hears someone gasp from beside her and mutter something about not having a husband and wanting a child, but before she can look over at their face, her eyes fall closed and she loses consciousness again.

_Who...am I? Where am I?_

As the girl opens her eyes to an unfamiliar room, a word reveals itself in the girl's mind.

_Kairi...That's...my name._

"Thank goodness. You're finally awake."

"Huh?" Kairi looks to her left to see a woman kneeling beside the bed.

_Wow, she's pretty..._

"Who...are you?"

"I'm the mayor of Destiny Islands."

"Mayor?"

"I'm so glad you're awake. You've been sleeping for a while now."

"I have?" Kairi sits up on the bed, not as exhausted as she was when she was staring at the sky.

"Many people came to visit you, but sadly..." the woman frowns, "no one could identify you. You just appeared here on the beach, the night of the meteor shower." The woman suddenly changes the subject, "Oh, I apologize. I'm rambling on aren't I? Really I should be asking you. Where did you come from? What's your name?"

"My name is Kairi," Kairi smiles. However, her head begins to hurt, and her smile fades as she tries to remember where she came from. "I..." she begins to cry, "I don't remember..."

"Aww, hey. It's okay, little one. Don't cry." The woman does her best to wipe the tears from Kairi's face. "I'll take care of you, okay? You can stay here with me if you want."

A small smile returns to Kairi's face and she nods. She holds her arms outstretched and the woman, understanding, leans in to give her a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," the woman says sweetly.

Because everything feels so unfamiliar, Kairi is slowly getting used to everything. One day, she stands on the couch, taking a look out the window. It is pretty uneventful, until she spots two boys walking by.

The boy with the silver hair walks proudly ahead, while the boy with spiky brunet hair marches behind.

Kairi giggles at their silliness, but every day she looks out the window and sees them, she finds herself staring at the boy with the brunet hair more and more. One day, a phrase flows into her mind.

'_Someone to keep you safe'._

The smile on Kairi's face grows bigger.

_I think I'm going to go outside for the first time tomorrow. I hope he'll be my friend. I can't _ _wait_ _ to play with him!_


End file.
